The Greatest Gift
by Somebody's Dark Angel
Summary: Prue & Andy's son's life is in danger, and none of them can save him.
1. Part 1

The Greatest Gift, Part One

I wrote this story AGES ago, and adapted it for Charmed.

Three in the morning was not the time for this. Prue stood in the doorway of her six year old son's room. He insisted that he needed to get a drink of water. But it had been one thing after another since midnight. And water had been his excuse at least three times.   
"Kane, you have been downstairs for THREE drinks of water already!"  
"But, Mom, I am THIRSTY! You want me to drink from the toilet?"  
Prue sighed. If only he didn't have my stubborness and Andy's sarcasm put together She thought. It made him impossible and he was only six.  
"Fine, but no more drinks of water after this, ok?"  
"OK!" He said and ran downstairs.  
By the time he returned and settled down, Prue was half asleep. She went back to the bedroom and flopped down. Andy was awake on his side of the bed. Whenever one of them got up, it woke the other up. "He asleep now?" Andy asked  
"I hope so"   
"Me, too"  
They were both asleep in five minutes.  
  
Mornings were always hectic in their house. Kane, of course, was tired. Prue told him he should've thought about that before he had to get four drinks. Andy was trying to get their four year old daughter, Holly, to eat her breakfast. She wouldn't. And two year old Jackson was running around the house screaming. It was always a relief when the mornings were over and Kane was at school, Holly at pre school, and Jackson at day care. It was 24 hours before they had to do it again. Prue and Andy both had Fridays off from work. They had done that when Kane was a baby so they could spend more time with their kids. Now Kane HAD to go to school, so they sent Holly and Jackson on their way, too, to be fair. Or, as Piper thought "To have a day alone with each other"  
  
Around noon on Friday, Phoebe came over carrying her and Cole's fourteen-month-old daughter, Amber. Amber was as of now, the younger of two. Her older sister, Dylan, had just turned four and Phoebe was six months pregnant, with a boy she hoped. Dylan and Holly were really close. They went to the same pre-school, and were probably playing together at this moment.  
  
Cole and Phoebe had gotten married a year and a half after Prue and Andy, after the Charmed Ones had stripped of Cole's powers.  Piper and Leo were happily married and had been for two years before Prue and Andy announced their engagement.  They had two daughters, ten-year-old Patty and eight-year-old Olivia.   
  
"Hey, Prue"  
"Hey, Pheebs"  
"Where's Andy?"  
"Bank"   
"Ah"  
"How's Dylan?"  
"Good. She and Holly were singing in the car this morning"  
  
Phoebe, Cole, Piper, Prue and Andy had a carpool going on. On Mondays and Wednesdays, Cole or Phoebe took all the kids to school and day care. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, Prue or Andy did it.  And on Fridays, Piper did it.  Leo didn't have a lot of time to take the kids to school, but he always picked up the older ones from school.  
  


Phoebe and Prue chatted for a while, before Phoebe checked her watch and realised the time.

"Well, Amber and I have to go grocery shopping"  
"OK. Bye, Amber! Bye Pheebs"  
"Bye, Prue. See ya" Phoebe said and left.  
Twenty minutes after she left, Andy came home.   
"Hey"  
"Hey! You're home!"  
"Looks that way"  
" We still have two hours before the kids get home, you know."  
"Again? I mean We've had sex, like, a million times. Its getting kinda old now...." Andy joked  
"Oh, haha…don't blow it" She said, kissing him  
"Well, that didn't feel like I blew it"  
"Yeah, I know. Depriving you is depriving me"  
"Ah, so now you're selfish"  
"Works for you"  
"Yeah, true"  
  
That night, Jackson came home with a headache. Being at day care, he caught colds a lot. Prue hated it when one of them was sick. She felt so bad for them. But an hour later, Jackson was running through the house with Holly, so Prue didn't think twice about it.  
Kane was pulling his "I have so much to do tonight" thing again. Andy was dealing with it this time.   
"Kane, this is the second night you have done this! What's going on?"  
"Nothing, Dad. I just have to go to the bathroom. You want me to go in the bed?"  
"If that means you stay there!"  
The only one who could beat Kane with Andy's sarcasm was Andy himself. And he had, over the years, figured out how to out do Prue's stubborness, so he pretty much had Kane figured out.   
"OK, fine" Kane conceded and lay down in bed  
"What's with him?" Prue asked when Andy returned to bed  
"Beats me. Its a phase, I guess"  
"He's never done this before, I guess your right"  
  
The next morning, everyone but Holly was tired. Jackson's tiredness was nothing compared to Kane's, who hadn't gone to bed until after four AM. After a few nights of Kane pulling that stuff, he had to stop because he was too tired. And that was the end of it.   
Holly was mad at Andy. She didn't want to go to school and he told her she had to. And so she was mad. That was the stuff they put up with. But they loved their kids. Both Prue and Andy were happy with their three kids. They didn't feel the need to have another, or not to. They'd just wait and see what happened.   
  
Prue was driving the ever growing car pool today. Amber, Jackson, Holly and Dylan were in the back, making as much noise as kids under the age of five could, and Kane was up front, contributing his six-year-old noise. Prue dropped Kane off, then Holly and Dylan. as she drove to Amber and Jackson's day care, she knew Jackson looked tired. And he was very quite on the way. She dropped them off and went to work.  
  
That night, again, Jackson had a lot of headaches. Prue figured he was coming down with a cold. But, five minutes later, he would be fine. It was weird. He was never not feeling well for too long.  
  
The next morning, Jackson felt even worse. Andy said he would stay home with him. Jackson was quite all morning and slept until noon. Andy was sure he wasn't feeling well, he never slept past ten.   
"Well, look who's up" Andy said when Jackson finally woke up  
"Hi, Daddy" Jackson gave a weak smile  
"Still feel bad?"  
"Yes"  
"Hungry?"  
"No"  
"Want some medicine?"  
"EEEEW! NOOO!"  
"Well, too bad you're gonna have it anyway"  
"No!"  
"Yes"  
Andy went downstairs and got some children's Tylenol. When he returned, Jackson insisted he didn't want it.  
"Please, take it. You'll feel better"  
"No!"  
"It tastes good!"  
"Taste bad!"  
"No, tastes good!"  
"No"  
"OK, fine. Then how about some coke?"  
"OK!"  
Andy went downstairs and poured Jackson a glass of coke, then poured the medicine in it. A trick that worked for both, Kane and Holly  
"Whatever works" he shrugged  
  
Cole brought Kane and Holly home around three. Jackson was still asleep and had been since one PM.  
"He feeling any better?" Cole asked  
"Nope. He's asleep. He has been all day. He was only up for an hour"  
"Well, that has to be good for him"  
"Yeah" Andy agreed  
  
Jackson was out of school all week. Either Prue or Andy stayed home with him, except for one day when Piper babysat. He didn't show any sign of feeling better. Prue was worried about him. On Saturday afternoon, he woke up with stomach pains.  
"Maybe we should take him to a doctor" Prue told Andy  
"It hasn't been a week yet., Prue. Its probably just the flu"  
"What if its appendicitis?"  
"Prue, is just the flu"  
"Yeah, ok, you're probably right"  
"MOMMMY!!!!!" Holly called  
"What is it, Holly?"  
"I don't feeeelll good!"  
"You, too?"  
"Yes!"  
"OK, go get into bed and Ill give you some medicine"  
"ICK! But ok" She headed towards the stairs  
"Well, I guess you're right, I mean, appendicitis isn't contagious"  
  
Holly and Jackson were both out of school until Thursday. Then Holly went back, feeling fine. But Jackson was still as sick as he had been. Andy and Prue were both really worried about him. They decided to take him to his doctor Thursday.  
  
The doctor examined him carefully.   
"Well, he looks perfectly healthy, but he has something going on to have stomach pains, headaches and being so drowsy. I think we should take a blood test"  
"OK" Agreed Prue, knowing Jackson hated needles.  
"Hey, Jackson, here is a lollypop!"  
Jackson took it and said nothing. Usually he would have screamed yay, but he wasn't himself anymore. The doctor managed to get blood without too much of a fuss. Jackson was too tired to put up a big fight  
"I'll call you with the results in three days" The doctor told Prue and Andy  
"Thank you very much" Andy said, picking up Jackson and leaving the office  
Prue and Andy worried about him. If he needed a blood test, it couldn't be good.  
"Hey, Prue?" Andy asked Prue the next night  
"Yeah?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"I m thinking about Jackson. I mean, if he needs a blood test, something must be wrong!"  
"I know, I thought that, too. But he has to be ok"  
"I hope so"  
"Me, too. I mean, he's only two"  
"I know"  
  
Prue was in the middle of resolving a fight between Kane and Holly over a ball, when the phone rang. Prue froze. Jackson had been doing a little better, but not much. She had a weird feeling about this, and she knew it was the call. Holly grabbed the phone  
"Hello!?" She listened, then threw the phone to Prue.  "Its for you, Mommy"  
"Hello? Prue said into the phone  
"Prue Trudeau?"  
"Yes"  
"This is Dr. Trent. I have the results of your son Jackson's blood test, and it doesn't look so good…"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…

Cruel, I know but I want some reviews!  I'm still gonna finish my other series, coz this one's already finished.  
  



	2. Part 2

The Greatest Gift, Part 2

  
Prue's heart stopped. What could be wrong with him? He was only TWO!  
"He has severe kidney damage" Dr. Trent continued. "It could be a result of his premature birth, or something totally unrelated to it. Why don't you and your husband come in to my office and we can discuss it more."  
"OK" Prue managed to mumble, then hung up the phone  
Prue turned and looked at Kane and Holly. They were so healthy and fine. How could Jackson be so sick? She felt terrible. Her two year old son wasn't just sick with the flu, his life was in danger.  
Andy entered. Prue saw him and started to cry. He wasn't quite sure why. Kane and Holly ran off. They hated it when heir mom started crying.  
"Prue? What's the matter?" Andy asked her  
She went up to him and hugged him and cried. Andy didn't say anything to her, just held her. Then when her crying died down, she spoke.  
"Appendicitis would have been a dream come true"   
Andy stared to figure out this had something to do with Jackson  
"Prue, please tell me what's wrong"  
"Its Jackson…he he has severe kidney problems"  
"And what does that mean?"   
"I dunno…we're meeting with the doctor this afternoon"  
"OK, sweetie, please calm down. This could be easily cured"  
"Right" She agreed, trying to stop crying. "My poor two year old son has SEVERE Kidney problems!" She said, finally allowing Andy to calm her down.  
"I know" Andy said, hugging her "I know, it sucks"  
Andy called Piper and explained the situation to her. Piper was shocked, but agreed to come over and watch the kids. Prue didn't say much of anything to Piper when she came over.  
  
Even on the way to the doctors office she was pretty quiet. They were waiting in the waiting room, when Andy knew she wouldn't be able to take this. He could read her like a book and she was already off to a bad start.  
Dr. Trent sat across from him in his office.   
"First of all, I'm so sorry" Dr. Trent began "But luckily, Jackson CAN survive"  
Prue felt relieved, but only partially. At least he had a CHANCE, he wasn't a lost cause.  
"Now, we aren't sure what's caused the sudden failure of the kidney. Kidney cancer is a possibility. I am only a paediatrician, so I am going to refer you to a doctor who can help you....."  
  
An hour later, Andy and Prue were in another doctors office.   
"Hi, I'm Dr. Levin" The doctor introduced herself "I have your son's blood tests and I think I know what's going on"  
"What?"  
"It seems he has cancer on his left kidney. The cancer has caused it to become non functional, and work the right one over time. The right one could only take so much before IT couldn't function anymore. We need to run some more tests to be sure, but this IS survivable"  
  
Jackson went to see Dr. Levin the next day. They took more blood and ran more tests to see what was going on.  
  
Two days after all the testing, Prue and Andy met with Dr. Levin again.  
"Well, here it is " Dr. Levin began "Jackson has cancer on his right kidney, causing the left one to overwork, and become unfuctional, as we discussed. Now we have two options. Treat the cancer or give him a kidney transplant. He could be on a treatment list for years, until he's 10, and that's too long. But of course, cancer treatment is very long, tiring, and painful. Its your choice"  
Prue remembered when she thought that it was appendicitis. If only. What she wouldn't give for that to be all that was wrong with Jackson now.  
"I'll give you two a while to talk and make a choice. I understand it's hard. Call me when you have a decision" And with that, she left.  
  
That night, Prue and Andy stayed up until three AM talking about Jackson.   
"Well, I mean, I know it will be long and painful, but I think he has a better chance if he has the treatment for the cancer." Andy told Prue.   
"I know, you're right, but that's hard for people OUR age, how can a two year old handle it?"   
"I don't know, Prue, I don't know"  
"Well, at least that way he cant reject the kidney he's waited years for"  
"True"  
"So should we do that? How can we?"  
"We have to, to save his LIFE" Andy pointed out  
"Yeah, you're right" Prue sighed. Just thinking about it made her sick.  
  
Two days later, they saw Dr. Levin, and gave her their decision: To give Jackson the treatment.  
"That's a wise choice" Dr. Levin agreed "With children Jackson's age, to get a donor it has to be from a person of the same blood type or they will reject it. And on a waiting list, that's very hard to do"  
"So, then, this is a good choice?" Prue asked  
"As far as I can see, yes "   
"Good"  
  
Prue didn't feel good all night or the next morning. She had headaches and became sick to her stomach. The whole Jackson thing was making her sick as well. Only, she knew, not nearly as bad. Now that Prue knew he was seriously ill, she could tell just by looking at Jackson.  
  
Kane and Holly were clueless as to the severity of Jackson's illness. Prue and Andy decided not to tell them yet. They didn't want to scare them and worry them before they had to. They would have to sooner or later, though.  
  
Jackson was feeling worse. It was no wonder Prue thought. He had cancer.  
  
Piper, Cole and Phoebe were trying to help out as much they could. They took all the kids to school when they could, and kept Kane and Holly at their house as much as they could without moving them in. It was a help to Prue, who wasn't up for taking care of them. She wanted to, but she knew she couldn't be trusted feeling so sick and being so upset.   
  
It wasn't hard to take care of Jackson. All he did was sleep. And when he was up he was so quiet she couldn't tell.  
  
Jackson was scheduled to begin treatment in a week. He would have to stay at the hospital while he was undergoing it. It was a good thing he was used to being away from home on account of going to daycare. But Andy knew he wasn't going to like sleeping there. Prue had promised herself to spend nights there and a lot of other time, too. She wanted to make sure he knew he was ok. And she knew Andy would be there just as much, if not more. And Cole, Phoebe, Leo and Piper would visit, too.  
  
Prue felt sicker than usual he closer it came to his departure date. Andy didn't feel too good, either, but he never got as sick as Prue did. Prue was terrible.  
  
Four days before Jackson was scheduled to go into the hospital, Prue and Andy had to talk to him about it. They couldn't just send him off and leave him with no explanation in four days.  
"So, Jackson, we know you've been feeling bad " Andy began . Jackson gave him a small smile, and Andy knew Prue was seconds away from crying.  
"So, what we have to do to get you better is, well, let some doctors look at you"  
"No like"   
"Jackson, you have to, or you wont get better" Andy said. He could feel Prue's head resting on his shoulder. "OK?"  
Jackson nodded weakly, not wanting to fight it. And he did want to feel better.  
"Kay" Jackson said. He didn't fight anything much anymore, even medicine. He took it without a fight now. Not that the medicine was doing anything but making him more tired.  
"And in order for them to take care of you, you're gonna have to stay in a room at the hospital, ok? Mommy and I will be there with you as much as we can"  
"No!"  
"If you wanna get better, Jackson, you have to  
"I stay sick"  
"No, please? It will be fun! Like sleeping in a hotel" Prue added in  
"NOOOOO" Jackson whined.  
"Please? For Mommy and Daddy?" Andy asked  
"OK" Jackson gave in, just to stop talking and wasting energy.   
Prue looked at Andy and sighed, She knew Jackson didn't like this, and she knew when the time came, he wouldn't want to go to the hospital, but this would save his life.  
  
Since Jackson was in on how sick he was, Kane and Holly should be, too. Prue and Andy were in Holly's room, where both she and Kane were.   
"Well guys, "Prue began "You know how Jackson has not been feeling well?"  
"Yeah" Holly and Kane echoed  
"OK, so, well for him to get better, he has to go to a hospital for a while"  
"Why?" Kane asked  
"Well, so the doctors can take care of him and give him special medicine we don't have. He is very sick " Prue told him. Andy put his arm around her and she smiled. Just his touch made her feel better.  
"Poor Jackson" Holly declared  
"Yeah" Kane agreed  
"Yeah" Andy, too agreed, giving Prue a little hug. "but he'll be ok"  
  
Prue felt sick on and off all week. The closer it got to Jackson's hospital departure, the sicker she was. Just the thought of it made he stomach tie in knots and her head pound.   
  
Jackson wasn't much on the idea of going, either. His mom and dad and sister and brother told him he had to, so he agreed to. But he didn't want to.  
  
Prue was helping Jackson pack. He was going to take some toys and she was helping him decide which ones. She wondered how long until he would be home. It was March now, and she hoped he would be home, for good, not just a visit, on Christmas. But who knew. It could work fast or slow. Prue was hoping for it to go fast.  
  
When they got to the hospital a few days later, Jackson was asleep. But as soon as the car stopped, he woke up.  
"Well, here we are" Prue told him  
Jackson looked out the window of the car. And then he started crying. Prue sighed and looked at Andy. She knew he wouldn't want to go, and she hated having to make him.   
"Jackson, please don't cry" Andy pleaded with him "We hate making you go here, but we HAVE to" Andy sighed "Besides, Mommy's gonna start crying if you cry"  
Prue looked at Andy. "What? I-I-I-I am not!" Prue said, beginning to cry. Andy hugged her. Jackson's crying had stopped as soon as Prue's had started. Andy got out of the car and picked up Jackson "Its all gonna be ok" He promised him   
  
Jackson was in hospital room 605.  Jackson sat on the bed, taking in his new room. He didn't like it. It was boring and cold looking and not colourful.   
  
Phoebe came by at 2 PM to see how he was. She had left all the other kids with Cole and Leo.  
"Hey, Jack" Phoebe greeted Jackson  
"Hi"  
"How are you feeling"  
"Ick"  
"Yeah, I can imagine"  
The doctors had decided, that since Jackson was hesitant to his hospital room, to let him get used to it for a few days before beginning him on the treatment.   
  
Prue had decided to stay overnight with him that night. He held her hand the whole time. She knew he was scared, and she wished he wasn't at all sick.   
  
Andy had gone home to take care of Kane and Holly. The house seemed weird without Jackson and Prue. Even though Jackson had mostly been sleeping the past two weeks, it was still weird. And Prue's absence was even more noted.   
  
The next morning Prue woke up sicker then usual. It was probably because Jackson was now in the hospital, and he didn't want to be there. She wondered how long this sickness was going to keep up. She wished it would end soon. But Jackson's pain was just about to begin.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  



	3. Part 3

The Greatest Gift, Part 3

Dr. Levin was talking to Andy. Andy had spent the night at the hospital with Jackson, and Prue was at home, getting Kane and Holly ready for school. Andy and Prue both spent a lot of time with Jackson, but Andy usually stayed home at night with Kane and Holly, because they complained "Mommy was too sick" in the mornings. Andy was starting to worry about her, too now.  
But today was the day that Jackson was going to begin the cancer treatment, and Dr. Levin was talking to Andy about it. Andy didn't really like thinking about it, but he had to.  
"You know" She said "We should take some blood from you and Prue just to know ahead of time if you and Prue are a match. This way, if all else fails, it could be a huge time saver later on. "  
  
When Prue arrived at the hospital , they both had blood taken. Then they went to see Jackson. He was asleep in his bed . He had gotten used to the hospital room now. Holly, who, upon visiting, had decided that the hospital room was ugly, had made pictures for Jackson. It actually did make the room feel brighter and happier. Leave it to the four year old.  
  
Jackson began the treatment at noon. He was still sleepy, so Prue figured they wouldn't be able to notice a change for a couple of days.   
  
   
Dr. Levin advised Andy and Prue to start leaving Jackson alone at night. This way, in case they had to in the future, he could take it. They decided tonight would be their first practice.  
  
  
Prue hung up and went upstairs. She went into Kane's room. He was sound asleep. She smiled. He looked so innocent, sleeping. She covered him up and left the room.  
She went into Holly's room, next. Holly was still up  
"Hey, sweetie. Why are you still up?"  
Holly shrugged "I cant sleep"  
"Why not?"  
"I'm scared"  
"Of what?"  
"What if I get sick like Jackson?"  
"Oh, sweetie, you** WON'T! **That is so unlikely!"  
"That's what Daddy said"  
"So, if Daddy and I both say the same thing, it must be true, right?"  
"Yeah"  
"Ok. Now try and get some sleep" Prue said, kissing her forehead  
"Ok. I love you, Mommy"  
"I love you, too" Prue said, leaving the room  
She went to her and Andy's bedroom and sat on the bed. Andy came in and smiled at her.   
"You ok?" He asked her  
" I hate leaving him there alone. I mean, if he wakes up...."  
"Prue, he's so tired, he probably wont. "  
"Yeah, ok" Prue said, giving up  
  
They next morning when they went to see Jackson, he was awake. But he didn't look at all upset for being left alone. He was watching the cartoon channel on the TV he had in his room.  
"Hi, Daddy, hi, Mommy" He said when he saw them  
"Hey, Jackson. How do you feel?" Andy asked him  
"Icky" He replied, not taking his eyes off the TV.   
"Tired?"  
"Nope"  
Jackson seemed more awake than he had in the past month, and he was on chemo now. Piper came in and gave Jackson a stuffed animal.  
"Here ya go, buddy" she said  
"Thanks" Jackson said, smiling  
"He seems so awake!" Piper commented to Prue and Andy  
"I know. Weird, isn't it?" Andy said  
"Really. Maybe its a good sign"   
"I hope so." Andy agreed. "but he's still got a long way to go"  
"I know" Piper said "Poor kid. He's so small"  
Jackson was playing with the stuffed animal Piper gave him, and was still watching TV. Prue smiled at him. He looked so content.  
  
Dr. Levin came by around noon and said she had the blood test results.  
"I regret to tell you-neither of you are a match"  
Andy and Prue both sighed. Holly was at the hospital with them, due to a lack of baby sitters, chose this moment to need something  
"Daddy!" Holly called  
"Sorry" Andy said to Dr. Levin as he went over to Holly.  
"Now, Prue, do you know?" Dr. Levin asked her  
"About what?"  
"Prue, your blood tests reveal you are a month pregnant"  
"What?" Prue gasped. How could she be pregnant? Ok, well she had an idea, but why NOW? She had had no idea. And that was the real reason behind why she was so sick lately, It didn't have anything to do with Jackson being in the hospital.  
"Yeah" Dr. Levin told her "Interesting timing, huh?"  
"Really"  
"Well, I have to go see a patient. Congratulations"  
And with that, Dr. Levin was gone.  
Prue looked over at Andy who had just finished tying Holly's shoe. He walked back over to Prue.  
"So, what else did she have to say?"  
"Nothing at all" Prue told him  
"Its too bad neither of us match"  
"I know" Prue told him "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to be sick" she said and headed off to the bathroom knowing the REAL reason she had to throw up.  
  
Phoebe was taking Dylan and Kane to the fair. Kane hadn't been himself lately. He seemed sad, since Jackson had gone to the hospital. She figured it would be good for him to get out and have some fun. She had invited Holly, too, but she refused to come. Since Cole was at work , and Piper at the club, she was at the hospital with Andy and Prue.  
They had been at the fair for an hour, but Kane didn't even perk up at it. Dylan was having a lot of fun, but Kane wasn't. He was only half way into it.  
While Dylan was in a ball pit, Phoebe took the chance to talk to Kane.   
"Hey, Kane, you ok?"  
"Yeah"  
"You look kinda sad"  
"Well....only a little"  
"Why?"  
"I miss my Mom and Dad and Jackson"  
"Ok, Jackson I can understand, but your Mom and Dad?"  
"Yeah. I mean, one of them is always with Jackson, or BOTH of them are there and I am with you and Uncle Cole, or Aunt Piper. I like you guys, but it sucks!"  
"Oh, Kane, that's it!"  
"Yeah"  
"Why haven't you told your parents this?"  
" I CANT!"  
Dylan arrived out of the ball pit and jumped on Phoebe's lap  
"Whoa, Dyl! Have fun?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Good!"  
"What do you wants to do, Kane?" Dylan asked him. Phoebe knew she should correct Dylan's grammar before Cole did it, but she decided to let it go.  
"Yeah" Phoebe agreed "Have some fun!"  
"Well…OK! Kane smiled   
"So, where to?" Phoebe asked him  
"Games"  
"YAY!" Dylan obviously agreed with him  
"Ok, guys, lets go" Phoebe said as they headed off to the games  
Kane was quite good at the games. He won three stuffed animals to keep for himself, and two he gave to Dylan, who wasn't so good at the games. They must have been playing games for an hour.  
  
He was sound asleep by the time Prue and Andy returned from the hospital. Holly was asleep in Andy's arms.  
" Hey, Pheebs" Prue said when they got home  
"Hey, Prue, Andy"  
"Hey" Andy said, then took Holly upstairs to put her to bed  
"How was the fair?" Prue asked  
"It was good. We had fun. Kane is great at those games"  
"Oh, I know. How many did he win today?"  
"Five. He gave two to Dylan"  
"How sweet!" Prue said  
Andy came back downstairs  
Phoebe was trying to decide whether or not to tell them what Kane had told her. She decided she should. She owed it to him.  
"You guys, do you know why Kane's been so sad lately?"  
"YOU know? Prue asked, surprised  
"Yeah. He misses Jackson. And you two."  
"What? Were still here!"  
"Yeah, ONE of you at a time. Or your both gone and he's with us or Piper. He misses you"  
"I cant believe I didn't know that! Poor Kane!" Prue said, feeling bad  
"I can believe we couldn't figure it out" Andy said  
"I know" Prue agreed   
"But, then again, we cant just leave Jackson for a whole day" he realized  
"Oh yeah" Prue agreed "Were stuck" And just what we need is another kid to ignore. Prue thought. I am a TERRIBLE mother  
She hadn't told Andy that she was pregnant yet. She knew the minute she did, he would become over-protective, like the last three times, and once he did, he wouldn't let her stay over night with Jackson. She knew it was selfish, in a way, but, it was also for Jackson. Eventually, he'd notice, but she had to keep quite now, while she could. For Jackson.  
  
Piper called the next morning.  
"Hey, Prue. Its me, Piper. Guess what?"  
"What?"  
"I'm gonna move in with you guys."  
"What?!"  
"Yeah, I mean, I have been a terrible sister. And poor Jackson is sick. And Leo's not here so I may as well."  
"No, Pipe, its really ok" Prue told her, "Really, its fine"  
"No, Prue, its NOT. I haven't been a good sister, not at all. I OWE you. " And, with that, she hung up.  
"Oh, boy" Prue said "More stress by the minute"  
Prue lay in bed that night, Andy asleep next to her. For the first time since she found out, she felt a little happy about being pregnant. But then she thought about how she wouldn't be able to sleep in the hospital , This pregnancy came at a bad time. It was just in the way now. She couldn't tell Andy yet. She had to hide it as long as she could. Jackson needed her.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Part 4

The Greatest Gift, Part 4

  
"I wanna go home!" Jackson whined. Everyone had thought he was finally used to and comfortable with his hospital room now, but he had kept complaining about going home.  
"C'mon, Jackson, your doing so good!" Prue told him. "You'll be feeling better in NO time, but you just have to stay here"  
"Uh-uh, no!" Jackson told her, before he began crying  
"Please, Jackson? Just keep going?"  
Jackson sighed and rolled over. He was beginning to get weak, and it wasn't helping him to be crying, whining, and un happy. It had been a month since Jackson began the Chemo, and two weeks since Prue had found out she was pregnant. And it had also been two weeks that Andy had no idea. Prue had managed to hide it. He just assumed her sickness was due to Jackson, as she had thought it was, too, before she found out she was pregnant. So far, she had stayed overnight every night but two with Jackson. And she hadn't eaten for a week. The hospital food was gross. And when she was at home she didn't take time to eat, but to play with Holly and Kane, so they wouldn't think she was deserting them for Jackson. She had been spending a lot of time with Kane, after what Phoebe had told her. And other than that, she just didn't feel like eating.  
  
Piper had kept her word. Two days after she had talked to Prue on the phone, she showed up at their door with two suitcases and her two daughters behind her.   
"Hey, Prue!" She had greeted Prue when she opened the door.   
"Oh my god! Piper, hi!"  
Andy came up the stairs, carrying Holly, behind her. "Well, well, look who it is"  
"Andy! HI! and Holly, right?"  
"Right!" Holly said.  
And that's how they acquired three new house guests.  
  
Prue almost told Andy about the baby twice. But then Jackson got weaker and weaker and kept asking her to stay with him at night, and she couldn't tell him.  
  
Jackson was loosing patience with the hospital. He wasn't feeling better, and he missed home. And he wanted to go home now.  
  
Dr. Levin came in when both Andy and Prue were both in there,  
"At the rate this is going, Jackson could have three kidney transplants before the cancer is cured."  
"It's not working?" Andy asked  
"Oh, it is. But way way too slowly. We are going to keep him on the chemo for now, and see if things speed up. If not, he's going on to the transplant list."  
"What are his chances?" Prue asked  
"Jackson is only two. We are not gonna loose him. You can count on that"  
"Good" Andy said "thanks"  
"Hey, its my job" Dr. Levin told him, then left the room.   
Andy smiled at Prue "How you holding up?" He asked her  
"OK, I guess. You?"  
"The same"  
"He HAS to be ok, right?"  
"He will, Prue, I can feel it"  
"Good"   
"Prue, I miss you so much. Please, please come home tonight. One night, Jackson will be fine. Kane and Holly and I need you, too, you know"  
Prue smiled "OK, I'll be there"  
"Thank god" He said "Believe me, you won't be sorry"  
"Oh, really? Well, we'll see"  
  
Kane and Holly were overjoyed to see their mom that night.   
"MOMMY!" Holly screamed  
"Wow, you really have missed me"  
"I told you, Prue"  
"I know, I know…you know, I'm a terrible mother"  
"How can you even say that? Look at everything you're doing for Jackson!"  
"Yeah, but while I'm doing that, I'm being terrible to my other three…" Prue froze. She had given it away. Hopefully, she could fix it "family members" She covered.  
"We're fine, Prue. We just miss you."  
"How have I even been fair to you? I am always the one with Jackson, never you. I'm hogging him. And I never let YOU be upset, because I'm too busy being upset!"  
"Prue, it's fine. We're all ok. And Jackson will be home soon, and we'll have our three kids with us. It's all gonna work out."  
FOUR kids. Prue thought. If only you knew.  
  
Prue and Andy spent the next two nights home with Kane and Holly. They played games with them, and they were all happy.  
  
Piper went to the stairs, and looked down. Prue and Andy were having fun with Kane and Holly. They seemed to have forgotten about Jackson for the moment. She liked seeing them happy. If only Jackson was here, they'd be a cute family, Piper noted.  
  
Andy went to the hospital to see Jackson the next morning. Jackson was notable weaker now. He didn't even ever feel like sitting up.   
"Hey, Jackson, how you feeling, buddy?  
"Bad"  
"Yeah, I figured. It has to be helping, though. Hang in there.   
Jackson sighed. Everyone kept telling him that, but he wasn't so sure anymore. Andy stayed with him until noon, when he had to go.  
  
When he got home, they had taken on Dylan and Amber as well, for Cole and Phoebe. Amber was crying when Andy walked in the door. Andy picked her up and bounced her up and down, hoping to stop her crying. It worked after a few minutes.  
Prue smiled at him, holding Holly. He was so good with kids. He always had been. And soon, he's gonna have the chance to, Prue thought. Not that he knew that yet.  
Prue had been trying to spend more time at home during the day, because it was obvious Kane and Holly missed her. And Andy, too. But she couldn't just leave Jackson. It was tough.  
  
Prue and Andy were in the kitchen, making lunch for Kane and Holly.  
"Well, Piper's been keeping to herself lately" Andy observed.  
"I know"  
"Maybe she and Leo are having problems?"  
"I don't think so, they seem pretty happy."  
"Yeah, when _he's home_.  I mean, you've gotta admit, the Elders are working him a bit more than usual lately..." Piper was outside the kitchen and heard all this.  
"That's because he wants to have some time off later in the year.  So he asked the Elders and they agreed, but he has to work a bit more lately to make up for the time off." Piper asked, coming into the kitchen  
Prue and Andy exchanged a glance.  
  
Prue and Andy were at the hospital the next day. Andy was in the room with Jackson, and Prue was in the waiting room. Andy came out.  
"How could you DO this?" He asked her  
"Do what?"  
"HIDE this!"  
"HIDE what?" Prue asked, sure she knew what it was he was talking about she was hiding.  
"That you're a month and a half pregnant!"  
Prue gasped. "How did you find out?"  
"It doesn't matter, I KNOW! How could you hide it? Why would you hide it?"  
"I had to! Other wise I know you wouldn't let me stay here with Jackson! And I just couldn't bother you with it!"  
"OOH, I see! My wife didn't tell me she's pregnant because she didn't want to BOTHER me with it!"  
"OK, ok, I SHOULD'VE told you! I know that! But I didn't!, ok?"  
"Why not?"  
"Because with Jackson and everything…"  
"JACKSON? You, Prue, are the one who couldn't take it! You are the one who freaks out if you don't spend six of the seven nights in a week with him!"  
"He has Cancer! He can DIE! He's WEAK! How can I leave him alone?"  
"You don't have to, Prue! You're doing good! But don't blame the reason YOU didn't tell ME YOU'RE pregnant on Jackson!"   
"I'm SORRY!"  
"How could you NOT tell the father of your child?"  
There was a long pause, as Prue was thinking about what he said.   
"Or, is that it? I'm not the father?"  
"Andy, HOW can YOU SAY that? Of COURSE you are!"  
"OK, look, I'm sorry" He told her "but I can't believe you would hide this!"  
Prue shrugged and went into Jackson's room. Dr. Levin was still in there. It dawned on Prue that she had told Andy.  
"I can't believe you didn't tell him you're pregnant" she said to Prue  
"Yeah, well, join the club"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Part 5

The Greatest Gift, Part 5

Prue still wasn't eating anything and she was still sleeping in Jackson's hospital room, in a chair. Dr. Levin told her she needed to take better care of herself, but Prue didn't oblige.   
  
Andy hadn't spoken to her since their fight in the hospital. It was just as well she could sleep at the hospital because he probably didn't feel like sharing a bed with her at night.   
  
"Hi, Mama" Jackson greeted her when he woke up.   
"Hi, Jackson, how you feeling?" She asked, knowing the response would be the same as it always was.   
"Icky"  
"I'm sorry" she told him "You'll feel better, soon. You're on that special medicine now"   
"Good. Wanna go home"  
"I wish that you could come home, too. But not yet. Soon"  
Jackson sighed. He had heard that for the past month, and "soon" didn't seem to be so true.  
"Holly and Kane are coming to visit today"  
"Kay"  
Andy came into the hospital room.  
"Hi, Jackson" he said  
"Hi, Daddy" he replied  
"Icky still?"  
"Yep"  
"That's too bad. You mind if I talk to mommy outside?"  
"Nope"  
Prue hesitantly got up and followed Andy out of the room.  
"That's it" Andy told Prue. "No more of this"  
"What?" Prue asked  
"No more not eating. No more not sleeping, or not sleeping in a bed. From right now, you're going to take care of yourself -and our baby!"  
"Well, we can't just leave him for nine months!"  
"I'LL be here!" Andy told her "And YOU'LL be sleeping in a BED!"  
"Why should I?"  
"Because of the baby! You're two months pregnant! You HAVE to take care of yourself now! You wouldn't not take care of Kane or Holly for Jackson, so why is this baby any different?"  
"Because Kane and Holly are REAL! They talk to me, I can see them!"  
"This baby's real, TOO!"  
"I know! But I have to take care of Jackson! He's two and this baby's not even born! He has to come first!"  
"Prue, when Holly was born, we promised we would NEVER play favourites, but that is exactly what your doing! In the WORST way"  
"I can't play favourites against a child who isn't even born!"  
"Prue, this is your child from the MINUTE it was conceived!"   
"But-"  
"No buts, Prue! You are as much a parent to this baby as you are to Kane, Holly, and Jackson, if not more! This baby NEEDS you to LIVE!"  
"Well, it's not MY fault this baby had to come now!"  
"But it's not the baby's, either! In fact, it's MINE! So punish me, not our unborn child!"  
"I'm not punishing anyone, Andy"  
"Well, you may not mean to, but you are. You're punishing our son or daughter!"  
"Jackson needs me!"  
"Not more than this baby needs you! That baby won't get a chance to live unless you take care of yourself! Jackson is here, living!"   
"Not for long! He has cancer! He's dying! And he's only two! That's hardly a life he's lived!"  
"Prue, you can't cure his cancer! Whether or not you sleep in the hospital with him isn't gonna make him live or die. But it is gonna make this baby live or die!"  
Prue was silent, she knew he was right, but she didn't want to admit it here or now.  
"You're going home, eating, then resting. If I have to, I'll FORCE feed you, but you'll eat"  
"How nice of you" she said sarcastically  
"One day, you'll thank me"  
"What about Jackson?"   
"I'll take care of him. I can even take care of Kane and Holly, too. But you're the only one who can take care of this baby. And you will. Do you understand?"  
Prue had never seen Andy this mad, ever. He was so determined to get his way, and she new he wasn't going to give up.  
"Yeah" she told him  
Leo entered the hospital and saw Prue and Andy arguing. He hadn't seen them fight for a while, now. When Andy went into Jackson's room, Leo went up to Prue.  
"Hey"  
"Hey"  
"So....fight?"  
"Oh yeah. Big time. I deserved it, though, But don't you ever tell him I said that!"  
"Was it about Jackson?"  
"No"  
"Kane or Holly?"  
"No, another kid"  
Leo started to comment, but then Andy came out of Jackson's room, and grabbed Prue's wrist  
"I'm taking her home" He told Leo. "I'll explain later"  
And with that, they were gone. Leo wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he knew it was serious. He had never seen Andy that mad at Prue before. Leo decided to go visit Jackson while they were gone.   
  
Prue was at home, alone, now. Piper was there, but Prue didn't feel like talking right now. Prue decided she might as well eat. She went into the kitchen, where she ran into Piper.  
"Oh. Hey" Prue said  
"Why are you home? He find out?"  
Prue stared at her "How do you KNOW?!?!" she asked her  
"Prue, I know you better than you'd like to admit."  
Prue gave Piper a look.  
"Yeah, ok, your doctor called here once."  
"Oh! So how long have you KNOWN?"  
"A week"  
"He got so mad, Piper"  
"They only reason Andy would get mad is if you weren't taking care of yourself or the baby. And even I can see you haven't been."  
"Yeah, ok"  
"Prue, don't be mad. He loves you. He loves the baby. That's why he's doing this"  
  
Prue went to bed that night knowing Andy was there with Jackson, but wishing he was here. She missed him. She now understood how he had felt. It felt wrong.  
She heard him downstairs around ten the next morning, but she didn't go down to see him. She knew he was right, but she wasn't ready to admit it, yet. And she was still mad at him for yelling so much. Before she knew it, he was gone again.  
  
Piper was in her room when Leo orbed in.   
"Leo!" she exclaimed, jumping up off the bed.   
"Piper."  Leo stated, before Piper wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.  "Whoa, I missed that."  
Piper smiled.  "Me too."  
Leo heard yelling downstairs.  "What are Andy and Prue fighting about?"  
"Over the baby"  
"Baby?"  
"Oh no! OK, forget I said ANYTHING!"  
"No, Pipe, what's going on?"  
"OK, well, Prue's pregnant again, and you know, not taking care of herself, so Andy got mad and mad her. AND she'd been hiding it, so he was even madder"  
"Wow, that's a lot of stuff happening in one day"  
"I know"  
  
Prue and Andy were still fighting. Prue wasn't sleeping at the hospital anymore, and Andy was. She didn't feel right even going to the hospital to see Jackson in the day time, but she did because she couldn't desert him, and he didn't want her to forget him. But when he wasn't working, Andy was there with him. He had taken over as the person Jackson asked for and needed. Sure, maybe he was doing it for their unborn child, but Prue could only imagine how Jackson thought she'd abandoned him. She hated not being the person Jackson longed for. Now it was his father.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Part 6

The Greatest Gift, Part 6

Prue and Andy still weren't speaking, but it was getting better. Now they at least stayed in the same room together. The others, except for Piper & Leo, weren't quite sure what was going on, Cole especially. Andy had told him he would explain later, but he never did. And Prue wasn't about to offer anything. But it was very awkward having them fighting and not knowing why. They others could tell Piper knew more than them, but they decided not to ask her anything.  
  
Dylan had come down with strep throat, and was scared to death she would end up like Jackson. No matter how many times Cole and Phoebe told her she wouldn't, she didn't believe them, and was scared to go to the hospital, because she was afraid a doctor would make her stay there like Jackson had to do. Prue baby-sat her once in a while since she was home a lot more, but Cole and Phoebe didn't impose on her. She obviously had something going on, to not talk to Andy, and visit Jackson less. Especially at night when she had been so adamant to stay with him. Phoebe was dying of curiosity, and wanted to know what the fighting was all about, but didn't want to ask.  
  
"Hey, Prue?" Phoebe said the next time she saw her.  
"Yeah?"  
"What's going on?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean"  
Prue thought for a minute about whether or not to let Phoebe in on the pregnancy. Letting Phoebe in, meant letting Cole in, too, though.   
"You mean he hasn't told all of you guys yet?" She asked surprised.   
"Nope, no one. Although, I think Piper knows something"  
"Yeah, she does. But she found out on her own"  
"Please, Prue, tell me!"  
"Pheebs, I can't. I didn't tell him, how can I tell you?" She asked, and walked off, making Phoebe more confused than she was before. "That's what I get for asking" She mumbled, and sighed  
  
The next afternoon, Phoebe and Prue drove to the hospital. When they got there, Andy and Joey were there. As soon as she walked in, Andy couldn't not watch or think about Prue. As if on cue, Prue came up to him "Andy, can we talk?" She asked him  
"Sure"  
"Andy, look, I am so sorry. You were right. I should've told you when I found out. If there is anyone in the world who besides me, should know, it's you. And, as for taking care of m y self, you were right there, too, ok? Don't think I'm a terrible , uncaring mother, because I already feel that way! I'm terrible for neglecting our baby for Jackson!!"  
"Prue, I'll NEVER think that! C'mere!" He said, pulling her into a hug. No sooner did he hug her than she started crying. She'd missed him so much this past week and a half.  
"This whole thing is hard enough, but without you, its impossible" She told him.  
"I know, Prue, I know"  
She went back to hugging him and crying. Crying for Jackson, crying for being a bad mother, crying for relief their fight was over.  
"I love you" he told her  
"I love you, too. I'm so sorry"  
"Me, too"  
Andy smiled and pulled her into a kiss. She'd missed him.  
"We're gonna have a baby" She said, smiling at him  
"I know. I couldn't be happier" he said  
They went back to kissing until they remembered Phoebe and Cole were there. Phoebe and Cole were smiling, happily.  
"You guys are gonna have another baby?" Phoebe asked, both happy and surprised.  
"You bet" Andy said "Number four"  
"So, is this what the fight was all about?" Cole asked them  
"Well-" Andy had begun  
"It was me" Prue interrupted "I wasn't taking care of myself -or the baby, at all. He made me, and I got mad. That's pretty much what happened" Prue summed up the whole fight "I deserved it all. I owe this baby's life to him"  
"Well, we should go" Said Cole "Congratulations"  
"Thanks"  
They watched Cole and Phoebe disappear down the hall, and through the door marked exit. Prue turned and smiled at Andy. She was way beyond glad they had made up. This was one of their worst fights, ever.  
"Hey, I've missed you sooooo much" Andy said, as if he were reading her mind  
"I know, I've missed you, too. I promise you, I'm gonna take care of myself for the next seven months"  
"Thank god!" Andy smiled "You know, I'd die for Kane, Holly, this baby, or you in a second. That's why I had to do it"  
"I know, I understand. I'm glad you did it. I needed a wake up call"  
"Well, PLEASE, don't make me give you another one."  
"I'm hoping I won't need another. But if I do, please, give it to me"  
"You got it, Babe" he said, leaning in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him, and responded to the kiss. Things finally felt right again. Even though Jackson was still sick, at least she had her other half back now. The kiss was still going strong when Dr. Levin came up to them. She, too, was glad things were ok again between them. She had seen all too many couples end their marriages in divorce when a child was so ill. Herself, included. She was glad Andy and Prue weren't one of them.  
"Oh…hi" Prue said when she saw Dr. Levin  
"I'm glad to see you two made up"  
"Me, too" Prue told her  
"I never did"  
"What?"  
"I've never told you. I was married once, and had a daughter"  
"Really? I didn't know you had a daughter"  
"Yeah, well, I used to. She died of kidney failure"  
"WHAT?" Prue asked, all too afraid that the same thing could happen to Jackson.   
"Yeah, I know. I've never told you because I didn't want to scare you. I've felt a special connection to you guys since Jackson came in here. My husband and I got in a fight, only we never made up. Then, Sydney died. It just mad it harder. Divorce, and a child death all in one month"  
"I'm so sorry" Prue told her  
"It was years ago. Sydney died at age 4. She'd be 19 now. I'm fine. I'm glad you two avoided it. I was worried about you for a while there"  
  
That night, Prue and Andy were lying in bed. They had decided to both stay home, since they just made up from their fight.  
"I can't believe that about Dr. Levin" Andy said  
"Oh, I know, me either" Prue agreed "I mean, it's so like us, it's scary"  
"I know. Except for the death part"  
"Right"  
"I guess Phoebe's told Piper by now"  
"Actually, Piper already knew, My doctor called here once, and she found out"  
"God, Prue, I've missed you so unbelievably much"  
"Yeah, I've missed you, too"  
"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"  
"Who knows. Maybe it's a girl. Then it's even"  
"Or, it's a boy to drive Holly nuts"  
"That's true, too"  
"Yep"  
"Well, thanks to you, we get to find out"  
  
Jackson was getting worse. The Chemo wasn't working fast enough to help him at all. All it was doing now, was making him weak, and keeping the cancer from spreading.  
"Well, now, I guess, he goes onto the transplant list" Dr. Levin told them "We can also test, first family, then friends, for a match. We already know you two don't match. I promise, we won't loose him. Not like Sydney. If you want, he can go home, since he'll be off the Chemo, there's no point in keeping him here, unless you want him on pain medicine"  
"I can't believe it didn't work" Prue sighed sadly  
"I know" Andy agreed "but, you know, he can still beat this"  
"So, do we bring him home?"  
"I guess. No medicine is worth what he really wants. To go home"  
  
Jackson was overjoyed with the news that he could go home. He didn't feel well, still, but he felt better knowing he was going home. He was overly excited. His wish had come true. His next wish was to feel better. He hated not feeling well, and it had been months now. Any two year old would be tired of this, and Jackson was no exception. But for being only two years old, he was taking it well.  
  
He came home two days later. And the first thing he did was fall asleep. At least, now, he was in his own bed in his own house, Andy thought.  
  
Jackson was quiet and mostly stayed in his room. He got up and played, but it made him more tired, and he fell asleep.  
  
Holly was glad Jackson was home, because this way both her parents were always home. Lately, her parents had switched roles, her Mom always home, and her Dad with Jackson. Now she had her Mom, but missed her Dad terribly. Now that Jackson was home, so were they.  
  
Dr. Levin had put Jackson onto the donor list. She had finally told Prue and Andy of her own experience, and ho her four year old daughter, Sydney, had died from the same thing Jackson was suffering from. For Jackson's sake, and there's, she hoped he could find a donor within his family and friends. Otherwise, as Sydney's had been, chances were slim.

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	7. Part 7

The Greatest Gift, Part 7

Jackson's parents were already determined to not be a match, so the focus now was on his uncles, aunts, brother, sister, and his cousins. Amber was too small to successfully give a kidney. It turned out that Jackson had O-type blood, which was very uncommon. Dr. Levin hoped that someone could match it right here, right now, or Jackson was in serious trouble.  
  
Holly was afraid of needles and put up a fight during her turn to give blood, but they still got it, causing Holly to scream and cry.  
"Shhhhh, Holly, it's fine! It's over, it's ok. No more needles. You might even be helping Jackson get better! You're fine, it's all ok" Andy told her as the doctor gave her a lollypop. "That's my girl" Andy said  
"I thought that was me" Prue joked as she came into the room with Kane, who was next to be tested.  
"It is" Andy whispered as he picked up Holly and left the room  
Kane took the needle calmly. It was his new thing to not cry during shots, and this having to do with a needle, fit into the same category.  
  
Cole, Phoebe, Leo, Piper, Patty, Olivia and Dylan were tested. Amber, was too young, so she wasn't tested.  
Prue was beginning to worry more. Time was short. Things didn't look too well. No matches. It seemed like time was running out.  
"What if he turns out like Sydney did?!? Prue asked Andy "And that's DEAD!"  
"Prue, Prue, don't worry about this yet! We have seven chances to find a match! Just because you and I weren't a match doesn't mean everyone else isn't, either. One of them will be his life saver, so to speak"  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Because he's only two. He has to get another chance"  
"Oh, god, I hope your right" Prue said as Andy gave her a hug.  
"The tests will be GOOD, Prue, I can FEEL it" Andy squeezed he shoulders. "I can FEEL Jackson will be ok"  
"Thanks for always being there" Prue told him "Without you who knows how I'd handle stuff"  
"You'd do ok, Prue. You're strong"  
"You're funny"  
He kissed the top of her head and smiled at her. "It's all gonna be ok, Prue"  
The test results came back the next day. No one was a match.  
  
Prue had a doctor appointment that afternoon. They were going to do he first sonogram. She was glad Andy had found out so he could come with her. She would've felt terrible making him miss this baby's first sonogram when he had been there for all the others, and it wasn't fair to make him miss this one.  
Andy was just as nervous as he had been at Kane's first sonogram . Prue wasn't quite sure why he was always nervous, but he was. Her doctors name was Dr. Chase.  
Dr. Chase put the jelly on her stomach and began the sonogram.  
"Well, there's your baby" Dr. Chase told them   
"Oh my god!" Prue smiled. Andy took her hand. No matter if it was baby number one, or number four, it was still just as incredible.  
"And this is your baby's heartbeat" Dr. Chase told them just before they could hear the heartbeat, of the child, who to Prue, a week ago wasn't "real" was now as real as Kane.  
"I love you" She heard Andy say  
"I love you, too" She told him  
"Well, Prue, Andy, everything looks fine. This baby's looking very healthy"  
"Really? That's great!" Prue smiled  
"You two are gonna have four beautiful children"  
"Yeah" Prue said "We really are"  
"I just hope we can keep number three" Andy mumbled so that no one could hear.  
"Congratulations" Said Dr. Chase, leaving the room.   
  
Jackson slept a lot, and watched TV when he was awake. He played some games sometimes, but they usually made him more tired. At least, now that he was home, he couldn't complain about going home, and Prue didn't have to be away from him at night.  
  
The waiting list seemed to be Jackson's last chance. And that didn't sound like a good one.   
"What's the minimum age for the surgery?" Phoebe asked one day.  
"Eighteen months of age is the minimum age requirement for this type of surgery." Dr. Levin informed them  
"Oh, OK then, and we can test Amber, then if she matches, it's only a few months until she's eighteen months."  
"Thanks you guys" Prue said, hugging Phoebe and Piper  
"No problem"  
Amber was un compatible. It seemed strange that so many people had been tested and none were a match. Even the girls' father match. That was a total of twelve people who didn't match. It was very unlucky.   
  
"The baby's kicking again" said Prue. It was six months later, and Prue was now eight months pregnant.   
"I wanna feel!" Holly said happily, putting her hand on Prue's stomach "I feel it!" She said happily  
"Me, too!" Said Kane  
"Me, too" said Andy, coming up behind Prue and putting his hand on her stomach.  
"How much longer 'till the baby's born?" Kane asked  
"A month"  
"I wish it would hurry up already" said Holly  
"Eight months pregnant is the worst" Prue said "I swear my ankles are gonna fall off"  
"How about a foot massage?"  
"OK. Thanks" Prue smiled and sat down on the couch. Andy started rubbing her ankles.   
"So, how's Jackson?"  
"Asleep"  
"I should've known"  
"I can't believe he's been on that waiting list for six months! I wonder how far up he is now?"  
"Yeah, so do I"  
"He's getting so much worse. I mean, he gets up and plays and stuff, but his tiredness is getting worse"  
"Poor kid. I mean, he's only two and he's been sick for eight months"  
"I know"  
"Don't think about it. Think about the baby instead"  
"What are we gonna name it?"  
"I dunno. Jackson was gonna be Amy if he was a girl"  
"I know, but there's so many girls names out there"  
"Yeah, I know. We have the problem with boy's names."  
"I know. We'll think of something, though. We always do"  
Piper came in, looking both angry and sad.  
"Hey, Pipe, what's wrong?" Prue asked her.   
"Oh, you know, it's Leo. He's been away for six months with hardly a visit."   
"Piper, you know he's doing this to allow you guys to have some constant time with him." Andy told her.  
"I haven't heard from him in three months!"  
"Piper, maybe you should go back to your house. I mean, it's been six months now. We can cope without you, especially now that Jackson's home.  Your kids need to be in their own home." Prue told her "Go home, Piper"  
"No, I'm gonna stay here at least until the baby's born."  
"That's like a month"  
"I know, but I've been here six already, so what's another?"  
"True, I guess" Prue agreed  
Piper went upstairs to talk to Olivia and Patty.  
"That can't be good" said Prue  
"I know"  
"We're getting low on money" Prue sighed. "I mean, were still paying off of Jackson's hospital bill, and now were gonna have hospital bills from the baby, then we have another kid to take care of......we need more money!"  
"I know. Don't worry about it. You've got enough right here to worry about"  
"Yeah, you're right. So, after the baby's born, we'll worry"  
"No, you don't worry at all. I'll handle it"  
"That's kinda scary"  
"I know"  
"I love you"  
"I love you, too"  
"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"  
"I have no idea. But we could use another girl that looks like you"  
"Yeah, maybe, but we can never have enough boys that look like you"  
"So either way, one of us wins"  
"Right"  
"I love you, Prue. You're so beautiful, you know that?'  
"I'm fat"  
"Beautiful"  
"Whale"  
"Well, a beautiful whale"  
Prue laughed "I love you, too" She said, kissing him. If only Jackson would get better, everything would be fine.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	8. Part 8

The Greatest Gift, Part 8

"Daddy, what's today?" Kane asked  
"December 6" Andy told him  
"The baby should be born today" Kane pondered "It would be a good birthday"  
"Well, Kane, it looks like that may happen" Said Prue, coming into the bedroom  
"WHAT?!?!" Andy said "Are you-"  
"In labor? Pretty much"  
"Oh my god! We have to go to a hospital!"  
  
Andy and Prue left Kane, Holly, and Jackson in Cole's care. He was gonna take care of them now and then bring them to the hospital later. Jackson wasn't much to take care of. He was such a calm two year old due to being ill.  
  
Prue's doctor was telling her that it didn't seem like it was going to take too long. Prue was always gad to hear that. It had taken 13 hours with Holly, and 9 with Jackson. However, Kane was only 5 hours.  
Phoebe was there, having left the kids with Cole.  Their new baby was a boy, whom they named Zac.  Piper was also there, bringing Patty but leaving Olivia with Cole.  
"How do you feel, Prue?" Piper asked her  
"In the words of Jackson, icky"  
"Yeah, been there" Piper smiled at her "Not four times, but twice"  
"Ugh"  
"Yeah, I know"  
"So, Prue, how long is it gonna be?" Phoebe asked her "Any idea?"  
"Well, the doctor said it should go pretty fast. I'm up for that" She said as Andy came back into the room  
"Hey sweetie" He said "How's it going?"  
"Painfully"  
"I'm sorry. It's all my fault, you know"  
"Yeah, I know" She joked with him  
"Well, at least you're still in a good mood"  
"Yeah. I don't hate you yet"  
"It'll happen" Andy smiled at her  
"I know"  
  
Three hours passed. Back at home, Cole was getting Kane, Holly, and Jackson ready to go to the hospital. It was the first battle with Jackson all day, who didn't want to get out of bed, or get dressed. Dylan, Amber and Olivia were with her too, but they were dressed to go out. And little Zac was no problem, he was sleeping peacefully in his capsule. Seven kids was sure a handful, but it was doable. Cole had to hand it to Andy and Prue. They had gone through a lot the last nine months, and they did it. And not only that, they did it well. She hoped it would all be over soon. One way or another.  
  
Cole and they kids arrived at the hospital an hour later. Phoebe took Zac and Amber, who were both asleep, and the others went to see Prue. Jackson wasn't feeling well, and he obviously didn't like being in the hospital again. Piper figured he was afraid that they would make him stay there again. Cole had his hands full at a hospital with five kids, so Piper took care of Jackson, while Patty organised a game for the four older kids.  
"So, Prue, how do you feel?" Andy asked her  
"I'm ok" she smiled "you know, I don't think Jackson wants to be here, he looked kinda upset"  
"I know. He probably thinks he has to stay here again"  
"Yeah, I know-OW!"  
"Here we go again"  
"Yeah, I know. If I say I hate you, it's not true"  
"Gotcha"  
  
It was an hour and 2 minutes later that Andy and Prue's youngest daughter was born.   
"It's a girl!" Dr. Chase told them  
"Oh my god!, Andy, she's beautiful!"  
"I know, Prue. We did it again" He said, kissing her  
"Thanks to you" Prue said "I swear, you saved he life. Thank you"  
"I told you one day you'd thank me"  
"You were right. God, she's beautiful. I can't believe I neglected her like I did"  
"Prue, it's over. You're fine, she's fine, it's all ok"  
"I love you"  
"I love you, too"  
They decided to name the baby Anna. Anna was born at 8:06 PM on Thursday, December 6, 2008. Holly was happy that it was a girl so she wasn't out numbered. Kane was happy she was born on the birthday he picked, and Jackson was happy to go home.   
  
After Phoebe, Piper & Cole had taken all the kids home, Andy and Prue were in the hospital room, with Anna.  
"She's beautiful" Prue said to Andy  
"I know. She gets that from you, you know"  
"If you say so. I can't believe how careless I was with her"  
"Don't beat yourself up over it, Prue. It's over. She's here, we're all fine"  
"Yeah, except Jackson"  
"He will be, too"  
"I hope you're right"  
"So do I"  
Dr. Levin came in  
"Hey, you two" She whispered "Congratulations, she's beautiful"  
"Thanks"  
"What's her name?"  
"Anna"  
"That's a pretty name"  
"Thanks"  
"I know this has to be a hard thing to think about, but" Dr. Levin paused " she has the power to save Jackson"  
"What?!?!"  
"She has the same blood type"  
"You HAVE to be joking!" Andy said "The ONLY one who matches is my hour old daughter!"  
"I wish I were joking"  
"But isn't she too small?"  
"Yes. But Jackson still has time. You can wait until Anna's one. If Jackson still needs a transplant then, she can save him"  
"She's still only gonna be one! Isn't that still risky?"  
"I'm not gonna lie to you. Yes. But just think about it. You have plenty of thinking time"  
"Yeah, ok, thanks" Prue said and Dr. Levin left the room  
"It just never ends" Prue sighed "The only person we know who can save Jackson is ANNA!"  
" I know. But, Prue, he could get a donor before a year. Let's not worry about it yet"  
"Yeah, I guess your right. But she's NOT doing this! Nu-uh, no WAY!"  
"Prue" Andy said, knowing that would calm her down. He was glad that she was so protective of Anna after how things had been before. He had to admit he was a little worried. But not anymore. And he felt bad for ever worrying.  
"You're right" Prue said  
"Aren't I always?"  
"In your world, maybe"  
"Yeah, ok."  
Prue shook her head and smiled.  
"I love you"  
"I love you, too"  
  
It was a few months later. It was Holly's fifth birthday. Her parents had promised her a big party when she turned five, and so she got it. It was outside, in the backyard. Amber, who had mastered walking by now, was toddling around, while Holly, Dylan, and their friends played. Holly and Dylan were as close as they could be. Kane was inside, not wanting anything to do with the swarm of girls in his backyard. Anna was in a high chair at the table where the adults were sitting. Anna was four months old and a handful. Jackson was sitting on the grass, happily playing with the leaves. Phoebe, Olivia (now nine) and Patty were keeping an eye on the kids. Prue & Piper was inside, making party favors while Cole, Leo and Andy were at the store, buying ingredients.  
  
Piper had moved back to the manor a week after Anna was born. She came over almost every day though.  Leo had finished his overtime the day before they moved back into the manor.  He had the rest of December and all of January off, before resuming his regular whitelighter duties.  
   
The guys returned from the store and Andy came up behind Prue and grabbed her. She screamed.  
"Oh my god, you scared me!" she said, playfully hitting him  
"Sorry"  
"It's ok. Did you get the party favors?"  
"You bet. Joey's working on them now"  
"Hi, Daddy!" Holly said running to him  
"Hey, hey, it's the birthday girl!"  
"Yep! The big 5! Welcome to the par-tay!"  
"Wow, you've been around Phoebe a lot"  
"I know!" She said, sounding a lot like Prue, and ran away.   
"I think I just saw a miniature you" Andy told Prue. She smiled.  
Andy and Prue looked at Jackson, who was having fun alone in his own little world. And then Prue started crying.  
"Prue? What's wrong?"  
"Andy, he's my SON! He's DYING! and Anna can save him! But I've decided that, NO I won't LET HER! I'm killing him!" Prue sobbed  
"Oh, Prue, you're NOT!"  
"I am!"  
"Come here" he said, opening the door and following her inside. "Prue, you're not killing him!"  
"Yes I am! Anna can save him, but I won't let her! I'm gonna let him die instead! What do you call that?"  
"Being a good mom"  
"WHAT?!?"  
"Anna can't walk. She can't talk. She can barely hold her own head up! She's way too young, now, or six or seven months from now to undergo a major surgery like this! You're protecting her! Just as before she was born, you wouldn't have sacrificed Holly or Kane for Jackson! She's not some freebie! She's your daughter! You don't have to sacrifice her for Jackson!" Andy said, then gave her a hug. They stood there for a long time.  
"I just can't believe how things keep-keep piling up on us!" Prue said  
"Yeah, I know. But we're gonna get through all this. It's gonna be fine. And no matter what happens, we will ALWAYS have four children."  
"AWWWW, that's so sweet!" They turned to see Piper.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Part 9

The Greatest Gift, Part 9

Jackson was asleep, and Holly and Kane were at school. Prue was playing with Anna, with a stuffed pig, which was Anna's favourite toy. Anna was laughing and having a lot of fun. She was a cute little girl. She had turned one only a month ago. She had Andy's hair colour, and eyes, and Prue's face. She had more of both of their features, too, not just those. Out of all four kids, she was the one who people said was most obviously both of theirs. Prue used this to tease Andy about his remark that she wasn't his years ago. He would never hear the end of it.   
  
Jackson wasn't doing too well. The doctors had put him back on the Chemo to make sure his cancer wouldn't spread. Dr. Levin told them that he was "getting up there" on the waiting list, but it had to be soon. Prue forced herself to push to the back of her mind that there was Anna. She couldn't do that. Anna was too small. She couldn't, and she wouldn't. She loved Jackson, but she loved Anna, too. And that's just how things were.  
  
Andy came home and kissed them both on the head.   
"Hi, dada!" Anna said  
"Hey Anna Banana" Andy said to her.  
  
When Anna was asleep an hour later, Prue and Andy were talking, on the couch. The topic somehow got to Jackson.  
"I really hope it doesn't come down to Anna to save Jackson. I can't do that, Andy, I can't"  
"Well, Prue, I talked to Dr. Levin today…"  
"Yeah?"  
"Anna is Jackson's last chance"  
"What!?!?"  
"His time, and our money, is running out. If it's not Anna, it's nothing"  
"What?!?! I can't do this! This is ANNA!!"  
"And Jackson"  
"Oh my god, what do we do?"  
"Without her, he's dead"  
"I can't do this! I can't KILL Jackson! But I can't risk Anna, either!"  
"I know, Prue, but I think this is one of those times when we have to"  
"No way, I can't!"  
"You can't risk Anna, or you can't let Jackson die?"  
"I-I-I don't know!!!!"  
"I think we should do it"  
"What?!"  
"We have to take a chance here, if we don't, Jackson's gone, dead, end of story. If we take a chance, he can live, and most likely, so will Anna!'  
"What if they both die??"  
"That is SO unlikely! It's like Dylan getting cancer! This is the ONLY way to save Jackson"  
"Yeah, ok, you're right"  
"I hope so"  
  
They agreed to go through with the surgery. Prue wasn't too sure about it, but she went on instinct. Dr. Levin wanted surgery to be in a week. Prue and Andy spent all week with Anna and Jackson. Prue was scared to death she was going to loose one of them.  
  
A week later, Anna and Jackson were being prepped for surgery. Prue couldn't believe she was doing this. Risking Anna. Again. And it was worse this time because Anna was "real" now.  
Dr. Levin gave Anna a 92% survival rate, and Jackson a 78%, which was much better than the 0% he would get if they didn't do this. But she worried about the 8% chance Anna wouldn't survive.   
"It's all gonna be ok, Anna." Prue told her "OK?"  
"Kay"  
"I love you"  
Anna smiled and hugged her stuffed pig.   
"It's gonna be fine, ok?"  
Anna nodded.  
Holly came in and said hi to Anna.  
"Hiya, Anna!" Holly said enthusiastically "Good luck!"  
Andy and Kane. meanwhile, were with Jackson.  
"Hey, Jackson, this is all gonna be fine. And afterwards, so are you"  
"Really?" He asked, happily He had lost all his hair by now due to the chemo.   
"Really. This is gonna make you feel better. Not right away, but it will."  
"Good" said Jackson, content  
"And you'll always have Anna to thank for that"  
"Anna?"  
"Yep. I can't explain it now, but Anna's helping you here"  
Prue kissed Anna's head as they gave her the anaesthetic. She was kinda scared, but she didn't show it at all. Prue and Holly talked to her until she fell asleep, then they rolled her out to surgery.  
"Poor Anna" Holly sighed  
"Yeah, I know" Prue said as she picked Holly up and went into the waiting room where Andy was with Kane.  
"Ugh" Prue said as she sat down next to him with Holly on her lap.  
"Well, then, I guess we just wait, now" Andy said  
"Yeah, I guess. But I mean, BOTH of them are in there!"  
"They'll be ok" Kane said.   
"Yeah" Holly agreed "They be fine!"  
"Looks like they agree with you" Prue said to Andy "So I guess I have to, too."  
"Good" Said Holly  
"Cause they will be" Kane said  
  
Leo and Phoebe came by later to see how they were doing. They had been there for two hours, and the surgery was supposed to take five. They had a while, still.  
"Why did I do this?" Prue asked Andy "How could I do this to Anna?"  
"PRUE!" We've been through this over and over!"  
"So, why on earth did I decide to do it?"  
"Prue! You had to do it for JACKSON!"  
"God, Andy, if ANYTHING happens to Anna, I will NEVER forgive myself!"  
"But id Jackson lives a long, happy life, that will be thanks to this choice you made!"  
"AND YOU! You helped make this decision, yet I'll take all the good credit for it! I'm the one always crying and getting comfort! I'm the one hiding pregnancies, and complaining!" I'm a terrible wife!"  
"WHAT!?!"  
"I take all the comfort from you, but don't let you be upset!"  
"Prue, that's ridiculous! Prue, don't WORRY about me!"  
"But it's true, isn't it? I'm the one crying and getting comfort"  
"Well, yeah, I guess it is"  
"So, CRY! Now!"  
"Prue, are you ok?"  
"No! But it's not about ME anymore, it's about you now! So cry!"  
"Prue, I don't have to cry right now!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah"  
"OK, then. But when you do, it better be on my shoulder!!!!"  
"Of course it will be"  
"Good"  
He gave her a kiss and she smiled.   
"You're so--so-- so ANDY!"  
"Good one"  
"Well, it's the truth"  
"But I made you feel better"  
"UGH! Now I'M the one getting the comfort again"  
"Look, Prue, making you feel better makes me feel better. So as long as I'm making you feel better, I'll feel better"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah"  
Prue smiled and they hugged as Cole came in, with Dylan, Zac and Amber.  
"So, how are things going?" He asked  
"Good, I guess. We haven't heard anything. Three hours to go yet" Andy told him  
"Well, maybe I can take Kane and Holly over to our house. They've gotta be bored here"  
"Yeah, ok" Andy agreed  
"Great. Call me when you know anything"  
"Sure" Prue said  
Cole left, now also with Kane and Holly, with Kane babbling about some cartoon he saw on TV this morning. Holly was rolling her eyes, probably wishing she was an only child.  
  
Two hours passed and nerves were on edge. Phoebe, Piper, Andy, and Prue were there. Leo had gotten called away, and Cole was still at home with the some of the kids.  Patty and Olivia were at friends houses.  
Dr. Martin, the surgeon, came out to the waiting room.  
"Well" he began "we've finished the surgery. Anna and Jackson are both still under the anaesthetic, and will be for another hour, since we originally deemed the surgery to take an hour more. So, we have to see what happens after that"  
"Can we see them?" Andy asked  
"Yes. Right this way"  
Prue and Andy followed Dr. Martin to a room, where both Anna and Jackson were.  
"Wow" Prue told Andy "to think of all they just went through"  
"Yeah, I know"  
"You're right. I really think he's gonna be ok."  
"So do I"  
"These poor kids"  
"I know. But one day, when BOTH of them are alive, they won't have minded it'  
"I guess it makes it impossible for Jackson to hate Anna now"  
"Yeah, true" She laughed and let Andy put his arms around her. "I just want them to wake up"  
"I know. Me too"  
"I guess now we just wait"  
  
They sat there, talking, to pass the rest of the hour. Then, about an hour after they came into the room, Jackson woke up.  
"Oh my god, Jackson!" Andy said "You're up!"  
"Yeah" Jackson mumbled groggily  
"How do you feel?" Prue asked him  
"Good" he said, smiling  
"That's the first time you've been 'good' in a LONG time" Andy said  
"I know!" Jackson said "Thanks, Anna!"  
"She's still asleep" Prue told him  
"I'll go call Cole" Andy said, going to the phone  
"When Anna gonna wake up, Mommy?" Jackson asked Prue  
"Soon, she should wake up soon"  
"Kay"  
Anna didn't wake up that night. In fact, she was still asleep the next morning.  
"What's wrong with her?" Andy asked Dr. Martin "The anaesthetic should've worn off by now!"  
"I know. It seems she's slipping into a coma. The anaesthetic was too strong for a child that is only one"  
"And you had NO IDEA about this before you gave it to her? Because WE weren't clued into it! If we had known, we might not have even done this! My wife will blame herself for this forever!"  
"Look, I'm sorry, Mr. Trudeau. But what's happened has happened."  
"You KNEW, didn't you?"  
"Well--"  
"If my daughter never comes out of this coma, or even goes INTO it, I am gonna sue you like never before!"  
"Mr. Trudeau, I have to go. We can discuss this later" Dr. Martin said, hurrying off.  
Yeah, you better run, Andy thought 'Prue's gonna blame this on herself forever! It's so not her fault. I'll make sure she knows that if it's the last thing I do!' he thought.  
"WHY is she not awake yet?" Prue asked Andy when she got to the hospital.  
"Prue--"  
"No, no, DON'T start like that!"  
"She's going into a coma"  
"WHAT?!?!" Prue said "This is all--"  
"Not your fault. No way. They didn't tell us how dangerous the anaesthetic was" Andy said, cutting her off.  
"It will ALWAYS be my fault. If ANYTHING happens to her"  
"Well, it isn't. Please DON'T blame yourself!"  
"Oh, god, I knew this was stupid!" Prue said, crying  
"Oh, Prue" Andy said, hugging her "She's not in a coma yet. Look how lucky we got with Jackson. We've still got luck for Anna, too."  
"God, let's hope you're right, just once more"  
"I have to be"  
"I risked her for Jackson once, but she was ok! WHY did I do it AGAIN?"   
"Prue, please, blame me. It's my fault, too"  
"Not to me. It will always be mine"  
"Talk to her" Dr. Levin advised them later that day. "I bet she can hear you. It might just pull her out of the coma before she can get IN it"  
"Hey, Anna, what's up? Please wake up!" Dr. Levin said to Anna.  
"Anna, sweetheart, PLEASE wake up! I don't wanna have to sue these doctors. And I don't want Mommy to hate herself forever." Andy said "We NEED you, for our family. You're the baby. You also even out the girls. And you're the hero. You saved your older brother's life."  
"Anna, PLEASE wake up. For mommy and daddy." Prue said. "I miss you. We all miss you. Your pig, too. PLEASE, Anna"  
Prue sighed.   
  
Everyone came to talk to Anna that week. Prue, Andy, Cole, Phoebe, Piper, Leo. Dylan talked about the power puff girls. Kane talked about super heros. Holly talked about how she and Dylan, who were in the same kindergarten class, chased the boys at lunch. Amber and Zac babbled about everything and nothing.  Olivia and Patty just talked.  
  
It had been a week now, that Anna hadn't woke up. Prue and Andy stayed with her as much as possible. Jackson was going home, hopefully for good, that day. He showed good sighs, but it would be a year before they could rest easy that the kidney was accepted.   
Leo and Piper were in the waiting room of the hospital that day, waiting for visiting hours to begin.  
"Ironic. I mean, first Jackson, now Anna."  
"I know what you mean.  Poor Andy and Prue" Leo said  
"I know. They've gone through so much."  
"I never would've thought."  
  
Piper was just done, talking to Anna, when Andy and Prue went in to see her.  
"Hi, Anna" Andy said  
And with that, Anna's eyes flicked open a few time, and then stayed open. Andy and Prue exchanged a hopeful glance.  
"Hi" Anna said back  
"Oh my god, Anna! You're awake! Prue said, hugging her  
"All right, Anna! Andy said "You did it! You're up!"  
"Jack" Anna said "Yay"  
Prue and Andy shrugged, confused  
"I wonder what Piper said to her…" Andy wondered  
  
THE END!

That's it!  Epilogue coming soon!


	10. Epilogue

The Greatest Gift, Epilogue

The sound of mud slooshing was a clue for Prue to look and see what Anna was up to now. Sure enough, She was jumping in a mud puddle from last nights rain.   
"Anna, not in that dress!" Prue told the seven year old who was jumping towards another puddle.  
"It's just a dumb christening" Anna told her mom  
"Maybe so, but that dress was expensive. Unless you want to pay for it, quit jumping in puddles."  
"Yeah, yeah, ok"  
Anna jumped again, but this time, rather than jumping in the puddle, she jumped to the side of it, causing her dark hair, pulled into a pony tail to bounce up and down.  
"MOM!" Prue turned to see eleven year old Holly talking to her. Next to her was Dylan, who had just turned eleven. Holly and Dylan were best friends, and had been forever. They were in the same Kindergarten, first, third, and fifth grade classes. Even in second and fourth grade they were tight, because they lived across the street from each other and saw each other all the time, even outside of school.  
"What?" Prue asked  
"Can we get something to eat?"  
'Holly, we have like five minutes until the Christening!"  
"OK, then, afterwards"  
"We'll see, Holly"  
"OK, ok"  
  
It had been six years since Anna and Jackson went through surgery. Jackson was now a perfectly healthy nine year old. The year after the transplant passed and Jackson had accepted the kidney. Now, you couldn't tell anything had ever happened. Jackson's hair had gown back, and now he had the most healthy, beautiful hair. He was always getting compliments on it.   
  
Andy arrived and gave Prue a kiss. With him, he had thirteen year old Kane. He had just picked him up from soccer practice, and took him home to change. Kane was a well known soccer player at his school. He was on the soccer team and was one of the best players.  
"Hey. You guys made it" Prue said  
"Yep" Kane said   
"Well, then, should we go in?" Andy asked  
"Yeah. As long as Anna stayed out of the mud like I told her"  
"Course I did, Mommy!" Anna said.   
"Good. Now, where's your sister? And Dylan?"  
"Going to get something to eat"  
"Ugh, I told them NO! Where were they going?"  
"To one of those construction site food trucks"  
"I'll go get them!" Kane volunteered, and ran off before anyone told him no.  
"These kids" Prue sighed  
"At least we've got them all" Andy said as he picked up Anna.  
"So true" Prue said  
Kane, Holly, and Dylan came back, and Prue decided to let yelling at Holly go for now.   
  
It was the christening of Leo and Piper's twin daughters, Lexie and Katie.   
  
After the christening, everyone went out for pizza. Dylan and eight year old Amber fought a lot. They seemed to make a hobby out of fighting. Their younger brother, Zac was six, and liked to fight as well. He was small, but he could keep up as well as Dylan and Amber.  
"The people here must think we're the loudest people ever" Prue commented to Andy  
"Yea, I know. Doesn't help, it seems every kid wants to be in a fight"  
"Tell me about it"  
"Hey, you know what?"  
"What?"  
"It's been 25 years, today, since the prom"  
"Oh my god, it has! I didn't even notice!"  
"Yeah, neither did I. Not until a few minutes ago"  
"Well it sure doesn't seem like it's been that long"  
"I know. Seems like just yesterday"  
"But on the other hand, I can't remember loving anyone else but you"  
"Yea, that's true, too. Neither can I."  
"Mom, why is Kane so annoying?!?" Holly asked  
"I'm not annoying!" Kane defended himself "Holly is!"  
"I so am not!'  
"Are, too!"  
"Are not!"  
"Are, too!"   
"OK, ok, enough, you two!" Andy said  
"But he's annoying!"  
"No, YOU are!"  
"Am not!"  
"You guys, STOP! " Prue said  
"Yeah, ok" Holly gave up  
"Fine. Just don't annoy me anymore" Kane told her.  
"Fine!" Holly said, then started talking to Dylan who had just ended her fight with Amber. Cole and Phoebe had thought that three kids was enough, but sometimes they talked about having another. Prue and Andy, however, had decided that four was good, especially since they almost lost two of them. And since Piper and Joey just had the twins, they hadn't talked about if there would be more or not.   
"Hey, you know that fight we had when you were pregnant with Anna?" Andy asked Prue  
"Vividly"  
"I remember the whole time how much I HATED it, and how I promised myself that afterwards, I would NEVER act like that again, Have I?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Have I ever yelled at you like that again? "  
"Nope"  
"Really?"  
"Never before, never after. And the one time you did, it was good because it not only saved Anna, it saved Jackson, too"  
"Yeah, ok, so maybe it was ok that ONCE, but if I ever yell at you like that again, for no reason, HIT me, ok?"  
"OK, but just remember you TOLD me to"  
"I will. You know, I think we could use a break from this noise. Let's go outside"  
"OK…" Prue said sceptically and followed him outside  
When they were outside, he smiled at her  
"I love you" He told her  
"I love you, too. Who knew 25 years ago today, this is where we'd be now"  
"I know....and we've done our share to get here"  
"Yeah, that's true. But with you, of course we made it"  
"Me?"  
"Duh, you"  
"If you say so"  
"Oh, shut up so I can kiss you" She told him, then did so.  
"If I shut up more often, will I get that?"  
"Maybe, because sometimes you really need to shut up"  
"What a loving wife…" He joked  
"You know how much I love you" She smiled at him  
"Yeah, I know"  
"Sometimes, I think that Anna's some kind of guardian Angel, that's alive"  
"Yeah, I know, so do I. She gave him, the greatest gift…his life"  
"Yeah, I know…no birthday or Christmas present can ever match with that...she's the greatest gift he's ever had"  
  
THE END!

Yeah! Finally! I know the epilogue was short, but there wasn't much left to say.


End file.
